


Study Breaks

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Neck Kissing, Study Date, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: Stan and Wendy are getting caught up in their school work, but the quarterback might just have the right idea to convince his girlfriend to take a little, well-deserved study break.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 24





	Study Breaks

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

It was the early Wednesday afternoon.

Two Sophomores, Stan and Wendy, were hanging out in the raven haired girl's bedroom, doing their usual pile of homework and enjoying a nice, chilled session of studying together.

Wendy was sitting on her bed, going through the Advanced Placement Chemistry worksheet after she was done with her Spanish verb conjugation exercises. And at the same time, Stan was sitting in his girlfriend's desk chair and was trying to solve the relatively daunting algebra exercises he was given as a homework to do.

''So, what number did you get as an 'x' in the fifth exercise?'', Wendy said as she hopped off her bed and shuffled over to her boyfriend.

The raven haired quarterback glanced up from his homework, mirroring the smirk Wendy had on her face. He handed her his notebook and waited patiently to see if maybe he had solved the final exercise and would be done with his homework for the day.

''Seventy four. Is that the correct answer?'', he asked, raising an eyebrow at the dark haired girl.

A proud smile wriggled across Wendy's lips, as she closed Stan's notebook and leaned in to peck him sweetly on the lips. ''Yep, nice job Stanley.''

Taking his algebra notebook from Wendy and shoving it hastily inside his blue Denver Broncos backpack, the teenage boy let out a sigh of relief. He crossed his arms behind his head and made himself more comfortable in the leather desk chair.

''You're done with your homework for the day?'', Wendy asked, cocking an eyebrow at Stan. He nodded his head in response and smirked at the raven haired beauty standing opposite of him.

''Yeah, _finally_. I guess I'll just have to wait for you to be done with your homework so that we can cuddle or something.''

Wendy groaned out softly, but soon allowed a sweet smile to creep across her face. ''Lucky you. I _still_ have a couple of more exercises to do from AP Chemistry, and I have to go over my History notes for tomorrow.''

''Wends, baby, don't you think you should take a little break? I know you're a very smart cookie and will catch up on everything in _no_ time.'', Stan responded back.

''Look, the sooner I'm done with my stuff, the sooner we can hang out, okay?'', Wendy smiled and gently ran a hand through her boyfriend's dark locks, despite trying to convince him to wait a few more minutes for her to be done with her school work.

''Well, I wanna' cuddle with you and you want to go over your History notes – how about we make the best of both worlds and you can snuggle up to me while you're going through the notes?'', Stan began teasingly, feeling his heart skip a beat as he caught his girlfriend giving him a small, sweet smile. ''Besides, I've been kinda' slacking with History recently, so this might help me too.''

The dark haired teenager got up from the desk chair and walked a couple of steps over to Wendy's queen size bed, gesturing for her to lay down beside him. She rolled her eyes teasingly, but after a few seconds of indecisiveness, she groaned out and snatched her History notebook from the desk. Stan propped himself up against a few pillows and shuffled to the left side, making space for his girlfriend.

''So, what can you tell me about the Industrial revolution, or whatever the fuck we were doing last week?'', Stan joked, gesturing for Wendy to lay down beside him on the pink and purple bedspread.

The teenage girl rolled her eyes teasingly, before laying down next to her boyfriend and snuggling up comfortably against him. Wendy pressed her back against Stan's body, while he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer towards him. He immediately inhaled the irresistible scent of her long, black hair, sending his senses into a delicate whirlwind.

''Okay so, the Industrial revolution was a period that began in the late 1700's and marked the start of new manufacturing processes and the transformation of rural areas to more urbanized and developed areas.'', the raven haired beauty began.

''Smart ass.'', Stan sniped jokingly, kissing Wendy on her temple. ''And what gave the Industrial Revolution a push?''

''Well, that's easy.'', she replied back. ''In 1776, James Watt created the steam engine, which significantly helped to improve the industralization and acted as a starting point for many fundamental changes.''

''M-hm...'', Stan hummed delightfully, affirming the grip on his girlfriend's slender waist.

Suddenly, Wendy felt her heart race as Stan moved her slightly further up his frame and gently brushed his lips against the soft skin of her neck. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck, making the faint hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The teenage boy gently nipped on her right earlobe, something he knew it would usually drive her insane.

''You are driving me crazy, you know that?'', Wendy said with a chuckle, clutching onto her notebook.

Grinning cheekily, Stan left a couple of more pecks underneath Wendy's ear, before moving his lips downwards her neck. ''I know.''

He leaned into her neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses and nibbles. The dark haired girl bit down on her bottom lip, trying to subside her delightful whimper. His tongue flicked out against her porcelain skin, making her giggle sweetly. Stan wrapped his toned arms around Wendy, pressing her even closer to his body.

''Asshole...'', Wendy chuckled, desperately trying to conceal the fact that Stan's kisses on her neck weren't so distracting at all.

Slowly getting annoyed by his teasings, Wendy tossed her notebook onto the carpeted floor and flipped herself onto her stomach and captured her lips with Stan's, knotting her fingers through his raven locks. They both grinned into their kiss, locking lips even further.

Stan subtly licked Wendy's bottom lip, asking for a permission to slide his tongue inside her mouth. And she opened her mouth ever-so slightly, allowing their tongues to get entwined. He clasped his hands around her waist again, never wanting to stop their sweet, unexpected exchange.

The raven haired couple shared a few more kisses and tied their tongues for the briefest moment, before parting away from each other. Stan gently pecked the very tip of Wendy's nose, grinning down at her. ''I guess study breaks aren't so bad after all, right?''

''Indeed.'', Wendy said as she re-adjusted herself against Stan and snuggled up to him again.

''You're still a smart ass, you know that?'', he teased.

''And you're a big giant tease. But, I do love you nonetheless.'', she responded back.

Kissing her firmly on the forehead, Stan sniped back at Wendy just as devotedly. ''I know. And I love you too, babe.''


End file.
